Why Am I Not A Guy?
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete.   After the events of "Terror on Cupcake Street," Robbie wants to know why Tori doesn't think of him as a guy.  Rori.  R/R  Enjoy.


Title: Why Am I Not A Guy?  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: Teen  
>Category: RobbieTori  
>Spoilers: Up to "Terror on Cupcake Street"<br>Summary: After the events of "Terror on Cupcake Street," Robbie wants to know why Tori doesn't think of him as a guy.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Nick, and Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Little Sister."<p>

"Trina!"

Rather than get a response from her older sister, Tori watched as she climbed the stairs that led to her bedroom.

If it was a normal situation, Tori Vega would go after her sister and try to talk to her about what happened during last night. But she was too tired, and all she wanted to do was crash.

But before she did that, she wanted to get something to eat. It had been a long day for her and she was tired, hungry, and dirty. So, she decided her plan right now was to get something to eat, take a shower, and then go to bed.

Being up since 7 o'clock AM yesterday would tire anybody out. So with a grunt, Tori headed to the kitchen. She gave a yawn as she opened the refrigerator, grabbed the carton of orange juice and the leftover dinner her mother made for her from last night.

Placing the items on the counter, she closed the refrigerator and popped open the microwave. Putting the food inside, she closed it and started the machine. Grabbing a glass, she went to the table and poured herself a glass of juice. She let out a sigh as she slumped down in the chair.

Taking a sip, she waited patiently for the food to finish cooking. She took another sip and looked outside, watching the warm Californian sun bathe over her porch. She watched as the a gentle breeze blew through the trees and the birds chirped their regular rhythm for the day.

Tori couldn't help but smile at the calming view of her backyard. It always warmed her to see something so simple be so elegant. And after a long night of driving in a cupcake around the streets of Los Angeles at night was a welcomed change in scenery.

The sudden beeping from the microwave snapped herself out of her inner musings. Going to the microwave, she grabbed her food and went back to the table. She was about to sit back down when she looked back outside. And she got an idea.

Pulling herself out of her chair, she went to the backdoors and opened them. Using her back to open the doors further, she made her way out of the house and took a seat by the table outside. Giving the scenery one more look, she welcomed the warm breeze upon her face.

Taking a fork and knife, she cut off a piece of the chicken and brought to her mouth. As she went for a second, she couldn't help but notice the bushes ruffle suddenly.

What would normally seem as weird, she knew the reason why. Ever since Ryder Daniels, she knew who was behind that bush. Letting out a slight smile, she said, "Hi Robbie."

Robbie Shapiro came out from behind that bush. "Am I that obvious?"

She gave him a look.

"Alright, I guess I am when it comes to that bush." He chuckled slightly.

"Don't forget me."

Robbie turned around and went beside the bush. He picked up Rex and slid his hand through the puppet.

"I swear Rob, you keep forgetting me back there, you won't happen. I keep telling you there's a skunk back there…"

"Robbie, what are you doing here? I thought you left with everybody else."

He smiled, "I um…needed to talk to you."

"And he figured if he waited for you here, you wouldn't dodge him." Rex piped up.

"I don't try to dodge you." Tori said, defending herself.

"I know that." Robbie told her. "Rex just doesn't."

"It's true." Rex reminded them.

"Rex…"

"Well after what she said to about you, I thought she would dodge you. I know I wouldn't want to deal with you if your friend didn't think of you as a guy."

Tori winced when Rex made that comment.

Ever since she first came to Hollywood Arts, she always wondered why Robbie Shapiro walked around with a puppet. At first, she thought it was strange. Everyone did. But unlike everyone, she kinda put together the reason why Robbie did.

She had seen Robbie with and without Rex. And while she liked Robbie without the puppet, she could tell that Robbie Shapiro didn't. She could tell that he viewed Rex as something very dear to him; an almost extension of himself. Something that comforted him, gave him the courage that he thought he lacked. Gave him the confidence that he needed. Gave him the sympathy that he sometimes desired.

But it also gave him the honesty. Whenever, he felt like he couldn't say something, Rex would give whatever he wanted to say, and in a way where he wouldn't feel the pain that he was about to take. Almost as if it was a self-defense mechanism.

And even though he used Rex as a way to convey honesty, strength, confidence, and sympathy, it often backfired. But it also let Robbie say what he normally wouldn't say on his own.

"Tori…"

Tori looked up from her chicken and back at Robbie. She took a breath, and glanced at her friend. "You know what I meant by that though, right?"

Robbie looked down at the table, and Rex was propped up, looking at the younger Vega sister. "Yeah, it means you don't value him as a guy."

Tori sighed, "That's not it." She took the fork and placed it down on the plate. Getting up from her seat, she went to where Robbie, and sat down next to him. She took her arm, and hugged him to her. She gave him a short hug, trying to show him that she did care for him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

He pulled away from her, slowly. "How did you mean it?"

She let out a small sigh, "I couldn't lose you."

He showed a confused look. "Loose me?"

She nodded, "Robbie, I know I don't say it enough, but you mean a lot to me."

Robbie showed a confused look, "What about Beck and Andre? What makes them guys and not me? Why am I not a guy?"

Tori let out a breath. "Robbie, we were out late at night. Los Angeles isn't safe at night. People get mugged, raped, hurt, and even killed. I couldn't have that happen to you."

He showed a confused look, "But it would be ok for you to send out Andre and Beck?" Robbie got to his feet, pissed. "Why was it ok for them to go out but not me? You even went out by yourself!"

"Because I couldn't lose you!" She said, getting to her feet. "Robbie, I couldn't, ok!" Tears started to brim her eyes. "I couldn't lose you."

He glared at her, "Why? Why wouldn't you let me go?"

"Because I love you, ok!"

Robbie's eyes widened at that moment. He slumped down on the seat, and looked at her again. "You love me?"

"I don't know." She said back to him. Taking a moment to compose herself. She sat down beside him. "I don't know."

He took a deep breath. Robbie wanted to try something. "Let me try something." He took his hands, and caressed her cheeks. His fingers wiped the tears that stained her face. "Don't think. Just…just don't think." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on her.

Robbie withdrew, he pulled back, looking back at her face. Her eyes opened slowly. She watched as he took a moment. "What was that for?" She managed to ask her friend.

"I uh…wanted to try kissing you." He replied, shyly. Afraid of what her reaction would be.

She had a hard time trying to gather her thoughts, not know how to react.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I just…just…" He looked down at Rex who was on the table, resting atop it.

Tori looked down, seeing his hand go for the puppet. She slapped her hand down faster, holding Rex down. Trying to be able to keep Robbie as Robbie and not as Robbie with Rex.

She looked back at her friend, still feeling the remnants of his kiss.

"Robbie…I…"

He looked back at her, "Tori, I gotta go."

That said, he got to his feet, grabbed Rex, and headed for the door.

Tori just watched, not sure how to respond to what happened.

All she knew was that she had to talk to him after she got some sleep.

* * *

><p>Tori rolled over in her sleep. Her brown eyes drifted open, immediately welcoming the early evening. After her confrontation with Robbie, she didn't know what to do. The rest of her dinner lost its taste, and her shower lost its warmth. It didn't matter if she raised the temperature of the water, to her, she couldn't enjoy it.<p>

So, she just climbed into bed, brought her sheets over her head and tried to fall asleep. She closed her eyes waiting to fall asleep, but it never happened. She couldn't get her conversation with Robbie out of her mind.

It took her a good hour for her to finally get some sleep. But with the ruckus coming from Trina's room, her sleep was short live.

"God, Trina!" She yelled out as her eyes opened again. She brought the sheets off her head and they fell by her waist. Tori sat up, her hands wiped down her face for a moment. Enough to clear the lack of sleep from her eyes. She let out a breath. Tori didn't know what to do.

Not to mention, she couldn't get Robbie's kiss out of her mind.

Why was this all screwed up?.

She didn't know what to do.

Tori needed help.

But she didn't know where to go. Sure, she knew her friends and sister did help her before with Rider. It was even Robbie who first leaned the truth about him and told her about it. Indirectly, maybe, but it was through him that she got the help that she needed. And if the timing and situation was right, she'd even consider going to him to talk. But she couldn't knowing that the problem concerned him.

But with Robbie off the table, and Beck was probably too busy with Jade, and seeing how Cat might be a little difficult to get advice from, she would go to Andre. If anyone could relate to a change in their group of friends, it would be him. Tori did help him with Jade. Maybe he could help her with Robbie.

Going to her phone, she texted Andre and got a message back almost immediately telling her that he would be at the house soon. Closing the phone, Tori fell back in bed. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Why did this have to become so difficult?

Why did she actually tell Robbie that she loved him?

Why did she have to make that stupid remark about calling him not a guy?

Her life didn't need to be this difficult.

Taking the covers off of her, Tori went to her closet and started to redress. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was only 6:00. She hoped she would be able to sleep for at least another two hours. But with everything going on, sleep wasn't coming. So, she had to drop that idea out of her mind.

Opening the door, Tori went to the bathroom. Turning on the light, she looked at her face. She was definitely tired. But she couldn't do anything about it. The best thing she thing she could do at that moment would be to wait for another couple hours and go to sleep normal time. And get back to her regular clock.

Tori turned on the faucet and washed her face, partly to clean it and partly to keep her awake. She only had to wait five more hours. Turning off the water, she left the bathroom and headed down stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Tori looked at where the voice was coming from.

"No."

Her mother nodded, "I'm sorry, Honey." She looked at her daughter. "Want me to make you some warm milk?"

The idea did sound tempting. "No. Andre will be here soon. I need to talk to him."

She showed a confused look, "Are you alright?"

Tori made her way to the refrigerator, and pulled out a can of Peppy Cola. "Yeah…"

"Uh huh…" Her mother replied. Holly Vega knew that at that moment, something was definitely not right with her daughter. "Honey, if you're having any problem, you can come to me."

Tori took a sip of her soda. "I know, Mom."

She gave her a smile. "Alright, Tori." She went to the counter and went for her pocketbook. "Your father and I are going out. We'll be back later. But if you need me, you can call my cell."

"I will." Tori replied. She sat down at the table. "Thanks."

Holly grinned. "I'll see you later." She gave her daughter a look. "Don't forget, Trina is upstairs too if you need her."

She smirked, "She's actually the reason I could stay asleep."

Her mother gave her a knowing look. "I can believe that." She went for the door, looking up at the stairs. "I'm going to the car, David!"

"Be right down." He replied.

Holly smiled. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Andre Harris. "Hello, Andre."

He grinned, "Hi, Mrs. Vega."

"Tori's at the table. Have a good night." Holly then left, leaving the two teenagers alone.

He made his way to the table. "Hi Tori."

She grinned, "Thanks for coming over. You want a soda?"

He said to her, "You have any more of that coco?"

"No. We're out. Trina finished it."

"Soda will be fine then." She went up from the table to grab a can from the refrigerator. Going back, she sat down, and handed him a can. "Thanks."

"Oh, hi Andre, Tori."

Both looked to the stairs as David Vega came down the steps.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi. Mr. Vega."

"I'll see you two later. I got to catch up with your mother." They exchanged final words, and he went out the door.

"So what's the problem?"

She took a sip as Andre opened his can. "Robbie was over today." He nodded. "And it didn't go over to well."

"What happened?"

She let out a breath. Not knowing how this was going to play out. "I told him I loved him."

His eyes widened. Andre was expecting that. Taking a breath, he added, "Do you?"

She looked at him, "I don't know." Tori told him how it was brought up.

"Well, telling him that he wasn't a guy didn't help your cause. Even I admit, that was cold."

"I know." Tori declared, ashamed. "I didn't mean it though. He kept asking me why I thought that. Why I was ok with sending you and Beck out, and he even asked me why I went out. And I refused to tell him to go out. I don't know how it happened. But he kept asking me, and then without any hesitation or thought, I told him I loved him."

He nodded. "Did he tell you he loved you back?"

She shook her head. "No." A sudden smile crept onto her face. "But he did kiss me."

His eyes widened, "He kissed you?"

Tori nodded. "I told him I loved him. And then he was sweet. He held my face in his hands, wiped away my tears, and leaned in. I remember feeling his breath, tasting the bubble gum he had before. And it was a simple kiss. Sweet. Beautiful. Perfect. "

"Then what happened?"

"He apologized, and then ran out the door. Saying he had to go."

Andre took a sip of his soda. "And now you don't know what to do."

"Right." She replied. "I really hurt him with not calling him a guy. I don't want to hurt him anymore then I already had. So, I figured I talk to you about it. Y'know, since I helped you with Jade."

He let out a breath. She really did help him with Jade. What he thought was a crush just turned out to be infatuation. Taking a second, he looked at his friend. "You're going to have to tell him why you were ok with sending us out and not him. And you're going to have to tell him why you went out. All by yourself."

"I know." Tori said, sorrow lacing her voice. "And I don't know if I really am in love with him, Andre. I mean, he really is a sweet guy, and I can always count on him. But I think I really hurt him."

"You're going to have to talk to him."

She gave him a nod. "I think I'm going to talk to him tomorrow then."

He shook his head, "Tori, I think you need to talk to him now. You're having a hard time sleeping. And until you get this resolved, I think you won't be able to sleep."

"I kinda had a feeling that was going to happen."

"But one thing you are going to have to ask yourself, if you tell him that you are in love with him, are you going to be ok if he says that he doesn't feel the same way?"

She smirked.

"I think I'm safe there. He is the one that kissed me, Andre."

He nodded, "Alright, then. Go get yourself a Robbie Shapiro."

* * *

><p>"So how was it?"<p>

Robbie Shapiro came out of his bathroom, seeing Rex on his bed.

"How was what?" Shapiro asked Rex.

"The kiss, Rob." Rex repeated. "The kiss that you gave Tori. Y'know, before you bolted the hell out of there."

"I'm not going to tell you that." Robbie reminded him. "That's personal."

"You kiss the girl you secretly liked since you met her, and you won't tell me how it was?" Rex argued. "I've been awake during your dreams, Rob. I know you think about her."

"So what if I do." He shot back. "I don't have to tell you anything." He told Rex as he sat down at his desk. He turned his chair to face the puppet. "I don't even know if she liked it. I did something that I wasn't supposed to."

"What you did is nothing wrong." Rex shot back. "You found out that Tori loves you. Then you kiss her."

He looked away from the book in his lap. "I may of kissed her, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't think of me as a guy."

"I think she'll think of a guy now that you kissed her." He pointed out. "Any guy that kisses her would have to be a guy." Rex took a moment. "It's not like she didn't return the kiss or anything."

The last part off his sentence made Robbie turn his gaze to the carpet.

"She kissed you back, didn't she?"

Robbie looked back at him. "I didn't give her a chance. I pulled away even before anything happened."

Rex laughed, "Only a dork like you would leave someone like Tori waiting."

"Hey." He said as he sat down on the bed. "You told me I didn't do anything wrong."

"That was before I knew you chickend out." Rex told him.

Robbie looked at the puppet, shocked. "I thought you said I was a guy."

"That was until you left Tori up and hanging."

He gave Rex a hard look. "Great." The last thing he needed was to be proven any more less of a guy. "That is so not what I needed to hear." He collapsed on the bed, his back falling hard on the mattress. His eyes open to the ceiling.

"So now I got two people who don't think I'm a guy?"

Robbie turned his head to face the puppet. "You're a real friend, aren't you?"

"I call them as I see them." Rex pointed back.

Robbie groaned.

He then received a text message. Robbie looked down at the phone, flipped it open and read the message. He sighed. Getting to his feet, he went to his closet, and grabbed a jacket.

"Where you going?"

Robbie gave him a look. "I rather have one person not think of me as a guy, then two." He zipped up his jacket and left the room.

* * *

><p>A hand opened the door from the Shapiro House. As soon as the door opened, Robbie Shapiro heard the words, "Hi, Robbie."<p>

He gave her a nod. "Hi Tori."

Tori took a breath. "You want to go take a walk?"

He looked at his watch for a moment. He had time before his parents came home from work. Plus, taking a moment out of the house would be good. Plus, he wouldn't mind getting time away from Rex.

If he could either get Tori to start thinking of him as guy, he would gladly take that over Rex.

Placing his hand in his pocket, he made sure he had his cellphone and keys. Giving himself a sigh of relief, he nodded. "Sure."

Locking the door behind him, the two friends headed down the driveway and started to walk down the sidewalk leading away from his house.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation. Each of them had their own reason not to start. For Tori, she didn't know how to start about the guy comment, and for Robbie, he didn't know how to start about the kiss.

They continued to walk for another few minutes.

Looking at her friend, she knew what she had to do. It was the whole reason why she walked to his house in the first place.

"Um, Robbie…"

"Yeah?"

"Before we start, I want you to know, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to do that. It was wrong for me to think of you not as a guy."

He nodded.

"It was wrong for me to say that. I know I told you I couldn't lose you. And I meant that. And if nothing between us happens tonight, I want you to know I do love you. I value your friendship, and you really are a sweet guy. A guy that always has my back, and a guy that is always looking out for me."

He took a moment. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Tori. I know Jade gives you a hard time, but everyone one of us, never want to see you in any pain. And I think Jade does care about you. But I just think she won't admit it."

"I know that." Tori reasoned. "I know that it was you who found out about the truth with Rider."

"I couldn't let him hurt you." He told her. "I know I may not look like a strong guy, and I know I'm not the most coordinated. But if you were in any trouble, I would do anything in my power to help you." Robbie smirked. "I owe you anyway. You gave me allot of your blood. I don't know any girl who would do that for a friend."

She grinned, "You had a car in your intestines. I couldn't let you bleed out."

"That means allot to me." He replied. "You lost Steamboat Suzy because of me."

"I rather faint then lose you, Robbie. And I'm just glad Sikowitz took over, and not Jade."

He nodded, "Beck told me that one of the pints of blood that was stolen actually got lost because of Jade."

She gave him a look, "I wouldn't be surprised by that at all."

The two of them continued to walk.

"But as I was saying before, whenever you find a person who always has your back, who always is there. Not to lose them. Because you know that that person is one of the special people that you can trust with your life. And that is something is rare to find. My mom once told me that if you ever did find someone like that, never let them go."

She stopped for a moment. "And I almost lost you this afternoon when I said you weren't a guy."

He stopped and turned around. Taking Tori's hand in his, he walked over to a neighboring bench. The two of them sat down.

"It did hurt Tori."

She took a breath, and in a small voice, she added, "I never meant it to."

He grinned. Robbie then took his arm and hugged Tori to his side. Her head immediately found its resting space on his shoulder. His arm stayed around her, holding her to him. Robbie was giving her the comfort that he could provide.

"I'm beginning to get that." He replied. Looking at her, "But why was it ok for Andre and Beck to go? And was it ok for you?"

She let out a breath, and still enjoyed the grasp Robbie had on her. "With Andre and Beck, they had each other. They wouldn't be alone. And before you say, I could've gone with them. You have to know, you were the only one left. When they left, you were the only guy…and yes I mean guy…who was with us. I needed one of you to stay with us. And I guess subconsciously, I always knew that."

He nodded.

"And why did you leave?"

She sighed.

"That one is a little more difficult. And you're right. It was stupid for me to go at it alone. I wasn't thinking. But I knew that if I could trust anyone of you to take care of things while we were gone, it would be you."

Tori looked up at him, with tears brimming her eyes. "It's moments like these that make me believe I was right when I told you I love you. I'm beginning to believe that I am in love with you. I just hope it's not too late for us."

He grinned. Robbie took his spare hand and caressed her cheek again. He brought his other one, and he framed her face; almost mirroring the position he had with her before. And just like last time, he wiped her tear stains away with his thumbs.

Robbie leaned in again, and kissed her. Rather than pulling away, he kissed her with more hunger. And she reciprocated. They kissed each other for a few more moments. Tori took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

They stayed like that, kissing each other. Each one of them exploring the new taste of one another. It was an experiment for both of them, but as the kiss deepened, they both realized that they both liked it.

Robbie once again pulled away. But this time, he didn't try to run away. He wrapped his arms around her waist; holding her to him.

"I'm sorry about before Tori. I'm sorry about leaving like that. I just didn't know how to react."

She gave him a smile. "It's alright, Robbie. When I woke up yesterday, I never thought I would end up kissing you. Or even thinking about dating you."

He looked at her for a second.

"We're dating?"

Tori kissed him again.

"I'd like think so."

He smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

"But there is one thing I need your help with. Is that ok?"

"I think so." Tori told him. "But before I do, you mind if I ask you something."

He nodded.

"Why didn't you bring Rex with us?"

He chuckled slightly.

"I told him that we kissed before, but when I admitted that you didn't kiss me back, he told me that I wasn't a guy either."

She looked at him. "And you're ok with that?"

He let out a breath. "At first, no. I had two people who didn't think I was a guy. But I told him I rather have one person think that, then two. So, I figured, I want that person to be you, Tori. I rather have you believe me as a guy then him."

Tori smiled. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"And so I left him at in my room."

"What are you going to do about Rex now?"

He reasoned, "I dunno. It just means that Rex and I are going to have a talk when I get home."

"Are you going to be ok with that?"

He let out a breath, "It's going to be dealt with." Robbie then took a second. "That just leaves me with my question."

"What's that?"

"Can you help me get Andre to buy me a new PearPad? He owes me one."

She grinned, "I'll do my best."

"Good." He answered.

"But right now," Tori said to her friend. "I need to get some much needed sleep."

"But tomorrow, we can discuss a possible dating situation?"

She smiled.

"I think that is definitely something we can do."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Well, there you go. This is the first Rori fic I ever wrote, and I think it went rather well. I want to thank everyone who left a review and I hope you liked what I wrote.

I'm more than willing to write more Rori fics. But right now, I got to write another fic I'm writing. And maybe, since this fic is very canon with Victorious thus far, I might write a sequel when season 3 starts. Using that as a background of things to come.


End file.
